Who Knew
by Devin Knight
Summary: I posted this story before but i wanted to change it. Emma is Shane's daughter and she comes along with him to the Plummer reisidence. From then on only craziness and chaos can ensue. Plus a little romance. SethXoc R&R please


I decided to re-write Who Knew. I didn't like it because Seth's and Rachel's relationship was too rushed. I also need to fix her and Shane's relationship. He is her dad after all. Also changing her name to Emma Please review.

**Emma POV**

Okay so must of you don't know me. Actually you don't know me at all. My name is Emma Wolfe. I'm 14 and I'm in the navy. I know, big shocker right? Technically I'm a Navy Seal. I live on a base in California while my father,Lt. Shane Wolfe, works most of the year away on special ops. It's weird seeing him because he wasn't there when I was growing up. I was a mission gone all wrong. He wasn't supposed to be emotionally attached to my mom but he was. He skipped a step or two and ended up with me after a heated night. When my mom told him, he immediately wanted to marry. She thought this over and agreed. Then a few months after the wedding I was born. When I could finally be deemed old enough to walk my dad put me through strict military training every single day. He said, and I quote, "_See your potential from the minute you were born." _End quote. If I only knew how right he was.

See the thing about me is that I'm some kind of genius/military prodigy. I know lame right? My parents and the military officials found this out when I was playing at one of the military training camp my dad was visiting. I had decided it would be fun to go through a course originally designed for 21 year olds. The amazing thing was that I was only 4 at the time.

**Flashback**

I stood studying and calculating the course in front of me. I tilted my head to the side ignoring the foot steps behind. I tugged my pants higher and studied my small combat boots before taking off without warning. The trainees that were _**supposed to be watching me**_never expected me to do that. I heard shouts as I ran through the obstacles and swung high on the rope. I army crawled underneath a barbed wire net and scaled a wall that was after that. I turned to see that I was at the last stretch and my dad was barking orders for the two bozo's to get me down. I rolled my eyes and fastened on a harness. I hooked it onto the rope. I swung myself over the side and could hear my mothers worried cries. "Emma! Sweetheart get down!"

I blocked them out and continued walking my self down the rope. I landed solidly on the ground and unhooked my self. I unfastened my harness and took it off. I was wrapped in my mothers arms as soon as I was finished. My dad picked me up so I was in his arms. "I'm fine. I passed didn't I?" I could hear someone clear their throats and I could see my dad's superior officer standing there. I stood straight when my dad set me on the ground. I immediately saluted and I got strange looks until he told me at ease. I relaxed and grabbed both my mom's and dad's hands. "Yes, you did pass. Where did you learn that?" I shrugged.

"It was easy. I just calculated my moves and went through the course in my mind and then I knew what to do. I figured if I moved a certain way, I could conserve more energy and therefore the course was easier." I saw several jaws drop as I watched them with unmoving eyes. They had always undereastimated me because I was a misson gone wrong. "How old are you?" I glared a little and knew they were going to laugh at me. "Four." They looked surprised and offered me a position in the school we were at. Of course I accepted and a few years after pouring over books I graduated high school and college by the time I was 12.

End Flashback.

From there I was on missions almost every day of the year. I only two weeks down time total since I had lost my mom to one of my long time enemies. He was a Navy Seals trainee and then he went mental when I surpassed him in all of our classes. I was six when he first threatened me. Then as the years passed and I grew stronger I beat him in hand to hand combat when I turned 8. He snapped after that and went around terrorizing the camp before I was sent after him. I beat him and he ran into the woods never to be seen again.

Then when I turned 13 my mom went missing. I eventually found out that it was the trainee that did it. I tracked them down and when I found them I had to fight him. Unfortunately for my mom and I, he had a gun. He shot me in the leg and my mom in the chest. The worst thing was that I was literally centimeters away from saving her when he shot me and then my mom. That night she died in my arms and I ignored the pain in my leg and I went after him. I killed him and returned to my mom's body. My dad and his team found us a day later. I was sobbing and bleeding. It was about 2 am when I felt her breathing start to slow. I had known that I had to say goodbye. The last thing we told each other was I Love You which is a good thing. From then on I threw myself into my work. I had only taken two weeks off and that brings us to now.

It was just after my vacation and it had been reported that Professor Howard Plummer had been kidnapped and we were being sent out to find them. Right now we were currently on a beach having everything explained to us before we went in. ( The first scene in the movie.) I was going to go with Red 2 and help take out the jet skis. I actually ended up taking out some of the people on the boat.

They wolf whistled when they saw me and they were lucky to keep their skins. After that I went down a set of stairs looking for the professor while Red 2 took out the rest of the stupids on deck. I knocked out a few people that were in my way when my dad caught up with me. I let him break down the door and watched as he cut the professors bounds and ungagged his mouth. I snapped on his tracking device and he looked me up and down.

"Aren't you a little young to be in the Navy Seals?" I sighed and helped him into the helicopter that was waiting for my dad, the professor, and I . "Yes I am. That doesn't matter though. I may be 14 but I've graduated from high shcool and college." I could see the professors jaw drop. My dad chuckled a little. "She's a military prodigy. She's may be 14 but she's the best in the biz." I glared at him narrowing my eyes.

We had arrived at the second helicopter and I was already on when I heard the professor and my dad converseing. I heard my dad say he doubted that he would like kids and then I heard a bang. My dad had been talking to the piolit when a gunshot had sored straight through my shoulder and into my dads. I fainted out of pain and woke up in the hospital. They said it would take me two months to recover. Oh boy.

2 Months later

We had just gotten our second assignment involving the Plummers. I had practically screamed when they said it would be my second vacation. No working for me. I was all packed and ready to go. I had to admit that I just wanted to see what it was like to be a normal teenager but I couldn't leave my work.

I sighed that morning and got dressed in street clothes. That meant my favorite ripped jeans, a long sleeved shirt with with white designs going up the left arm, a studded bracelet, black converse high tops, and a black military hat. I applied my make up and double checked to make sure I had everything. When I was sure I headed out in the hall way only to bump into my best friend Heather. She had tears in her eyes. "I'm gonna miss you!"

I wrapped my arms around her and she pulled something from behind her back. A brand new black acoustic guitar with a blue dragon on the front. "NO WAY!" She smiled and hugged me. "From everyone in the barracks." I smiled at her. "It's not like I'm going away forever. See," I opened my door. "Half of my stuff is still here." I hugged her tightly. "I'll be back before you know it." We let go and I took my bags and my brand new guitar to the front of the building. A car was waiting for my dad and I. My dad was already in the car.

I hugged Heather again as the driver loaded my bags in the car. "Bye! I'll call and write everyday." She smiled and let me go. I crawled into the car armed with a note book and my carry on bag. In it was Pride and Prejudice, To Kill A Mockingbird, my sunglasses, cell phone, sketch book, a butt load of pens and other necessities for the long plane ride from California to somewhere in Maryland. I curled up against the seat and watched the palm trees fly by. I could feel my dad's eyes on me.

I turned my head to look at him. "I didn't know you played guitar." I nodded. "For a while now. The girls taught me how." He nodded and stared out of his own window. The dirver's eyes connected with mine and I just shook my head at him. He shrugged and kept driving to the airport.

Hours later arriving at the Plummer household.

I blinked my eyes as my dad rang the door bell. I had major jet lag. The door was opened by a little girl around the age of seven. She screamed loudly and slammed the door in our faces. My dad and I traded a look while a middle-aged woman with a toddler on her hip reopened the door. "You must be LT. Wolfe! I'm guessing you're his daughter!"

She pulled my dad into her arms and then me. It had been a while since I had been hugged by a motherly figure. I felt my blue eyes pop open wide. She smiled and let me go. I tickled the little boy who was on her hip and he smiled at me. "Kids get your butts down here!" I looked at the staircase as two more kids came down the stairs. I waved lightly at the little girl who had answered the door the first time. She smiled at me tight lipped and I put my hand down. There was girl with blond hair looking me up and down. I looked down at my converse and looked up to see another pair of blue eyes locked on mine.

I blinked and looked away. Ms. Plummer was introducing everybody so I started listening. "This is Lulu, Zoe, Seth, Tyler, Peter and our nanny Helga." I smiled at everyone and got at least three smiles back. They were from Lulu, Peter, and Tyler before he threw up on Helga. She said something in a different language and my dad and I stared at her. "Zoe, help Emma take her bags upstairs." Zoe just stared at me when I picked up all of my bags.

She led me up the stairs to a bedroom next to what looked like another guest room. She glared at me and I smiled a bit. "Thanks." She rolled her eyes and walked away. I set my bags down and closed the door behind me. I sighed and began unpacking. This was going to be a long stay.


End file.
